I'd Like To Buy A Vowel
by Sushi Chi
Summary: In a moment of boredom, Dean decides to cheat.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Winchester boys or the Impala. I'd love to, but I don't. I also do not own the TV show mentioned.  
A/N: Welcome to my home town. Yes, the town described is where I live (though I've changed a few things, but it is basically where I live.) and yes, that is what my television is like.  
Many thanks to my mom and my friend Rini. **

Dean Winchester glared at the television as he flipped through the channels. Again. He and his brother was staying at a small bed and breakfast in a town of the population that boasted 136 people. The town didn't even have a gas station. No post office. No library. No city hall. It had a very small school, a park, church, and a restaurant/bar.

So, the Winchester boys stopped in the town to get something to eat and a place to sleep. They stopped at the small restaurant/bar and ate some home made food. Made from scratch. It was some of the best food they had ever had. Guess small towns had some good points.

When they were done eating they went across the street to the bed and breakfast. The people who owned it treated them as friends - as if they had known each other their whole lives. Their little bed and breakfast was on the other side of their property. It was a quaint little place with two queen beds, a small television, kitchenette, some wicker furniture, and a small bathroom. It was different than most hotels and motels they stayed at as it gave off the idea of being a small cottage home. When they looked out the windows they saw the property was full of flower beds and a few waterfalls.

And so, as soon as they got settled in, Dean took a shower. He was surprised to see that at this place it was actual shampoo bottles. Not those tiny ones that smell kinda funny. And a real bar of soap. And body wash in case the person didn't want to use the bar. He raised his eyebrows. This was kinda nice.

He got out and dried himself off, using some of their mismatched towels that added more to the homey feel about the place. He then left the bathroom and looked at Sam.

Sam was looking out the window, seeing some birds take a bath in the water fall and the sun flower bed move in the wind, "This place is amazing."

Dean grunted in return, "You're turn for the shower."

Sam nodded, "Better still have hot water." He muttered as he shut the door behind him.

Dean glanced out the window and the splendor of the gardens. It was amazing. But he found himself bored watching it within a minute. So, he sat on one of the beds and turned on the television.

Which is where we began. Dean going through the channels. Again. There were four in total.

So, Dean had the chance to watch: A local news show brought to you by teens, Wheel Of Fortune, Some documentary on Cheetahs, or Days of Our Lives.

Dean choose Wheel Of Fortune.

He found that he wasn't the best at the game. It was kind of hard. But he did get into it. He would groan when his favorite contestant hit the Bankrupt or smile when -what we her name? Oh, Vanna White would walk across the stage in her form fitting dress.

When the show was over, he heard Sam turn off the shower.

So, Dean did the only thing he could do.

Flip through the channels again.

Wheel of Fortune was now World News - which he had no reason to watch - it wasn't his type of news; the Cheetah documentary was now talking about pandas - he had no idea on how you go from cheetahs to pandas, but whatever; Days of Our Lives was now Gilmore Girls; and the Local News brought by Teens was Wheel of Fortune. Same episode he had just watched.

Sam walked out and heard the beginning of Wheel Of Fortune. "Anything else on?"

"Dude. They've got a total of four channels. No. Nothing else is on." Dean smirked, he had a great idea.

Sam shrugged and sat down on his bed, glancing out the window to see it had gotten dark. He sighed and moved his eyes to the television. Hey, this could be fun. Sam always thought he could be good at this game. Now he could see if he was or not.

_"I'd like to buy a vowel."_

_"Okay. Which one?"_

_"E."_

_"There are two E's."_

And now it said --E B-C--NG--M P--CE and the clue was "Place". Sam ran through some things in his head. He had no idea yet. But he was sure he'd get it with the next letter.

Dean glanced up, time to put his plan into motion, "The Buckingham Palace."

Sam eyed his brother, "Yeah right."

Dean shrugged, and just waited.

_"I'd like to solve, Pat."_

_"Alright."_

_"The Buckingham Palace?"_

_"That's right!"_

Sam turned on Dean, "How did you know that."

Dean put his most innocent face on, "I don't know." He scratched at his chin, "Just kinda fit, ya know?"

Sam decided it had to have been a fluke. So, he glanced back up to the television.

_"S"_

_"There are three S's."_

S--S--E --D E--S clue "Food."

"Sausage and Eggs." Dean said, getting up to grab himself a glass of water.

Sam filled in the missing letters. It did fit. He kept an eye on his brother. He had to be cheating. But how? You can't cheat when watching a game show. . .

"_Is it Sausage and Eggs?"_

_"Yes! You now have 6,400 dollars!"_

"Bet you can't get the next one right." Sam smirked. No way he could get three in a row.

"How much you wanna bet?" Dean asked, he would so take Sam's money.

"Ten dollars?" Sam suggested.

"Ten dollars?" The elder hunter grunted, "That chick just got 900 for asking if there was an S."

"Okay then. Twenty." Sam shrugged.

Twenty? Well, he didn't want to take too much from his brother. And he doubted he could get more money, "Alright. Twenty."

_"I'd like to by an A."_

_"There are two A's."_

_"K?"_

_"No. Sorry. No K's."_

B-R-- -AC A-D -H--S-. Clue was "Before and After."

Sam glanced at Dean. Who appeared to be in deep thought. Then his face cleared up and he smiled, "Bernie Mac and Cheese."

"Dude. How? Honestly? How are you doing this?" Sam asked, shocked.

Dean was laughing on the inside. On the outside he did his best to look innocent, "I dunno, Sammy. It just kinda fits in my head."

"_Bernie Mac and Cheese."_

_"That's right! You've won!"_

"I'll make it thirty dollars if you get this last puzzle right." Sam said, sure he'd stump his brother.

Dean thought about it. The last puzzle was always a tough one that a few contestants didn't get. It always depended on if they guessed the right letters or not. But Dean knew what the answer was. So, he could win. "You're on, Bitch."

_"Alright. Time for the Bonus Round. The category is Pastime. R, S, T, L, N, E. And now we need three more consonants and a one more vowel."_

_"Okay. C, D, G, and I."_

Some of the boxes turned blue. --LL G--E

Sam knew Dean wouldn't get it. The contestant sat there clueless

_"Hall? Hall Gate? No. Uh-"_

"Ball Game." Dean said right before the buzzer when off.

_"I'm sorry it's Ball Game. But hey, you're leaving here tonight with-"_

Dean turned, "Pay up, Bitch." His hand held out.

Sam grumbled and handed over the money, "Jerk."


End file.
